The Good Ol' Weasley Complex
by Suzume Jun
Summary: Actual summery inside. Your family shapes you growing up weither you want them to or not. And in a family with seven children... the things they instill in you may not all be sunshine and roses.
1. William

**The Good Ol' Weasley Complex**

Summary: A glimpse into the minds of the Weasley children that may just explain a few things about their behaviors.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter one: William Weasley**

As the oldest Bill had always believed it was his duty to be the one his younger siblings went to for help when they couldn't (or wouldn't) go to Mum and Dad. For the most part he succeeded. Though he showed blatant favoritism for Charlie and Ginny he truly believed all of them knew he would never push them away no matter what they came to him with.

To him it was only natural that he would become a curse breaker as Charms and DADA were his best subjects in Hogwarts and (as a Weasley) he didn't believe there to be 'lesser' species to a Wizard but instead found them captivating.

He didn't realize when his siblings stopped coming to him.

He didn't realize when he no longer knew everything under the sun about ALL of them.

After all, Charley and Ginny came to him all the time, and he received mail from the twins and Ron, and he occasionally sat down to a talk with Percy. So everything was fine…

… If only he had realized how much it WASN'T…


	2. Charlie

**The Good Ol' Weasley Complex**

Summary: A glimpse into the minds of the Weasley children that may just explain a few things about their behaviors.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then it doesn't belong to me.

**Chapter two: Charley Weasley**

He was a child born solely for the sky. Rather it be Quittage or Dragons his head was never on the ground regardless of where his feet happened to be. His emotions, much like his mother's, were as unpredictable as a tornado and his actions just as destructive. His words may just have been twice as lethal due to his inability to be anything but harshly blunt. He grew up with Bill and four younger brothers, and though it was the one thing he _never _talked about….

…He watched…

…As Percy withdrew from all of them, bullied and left alone…

_**"**__Bills the smart one." _

_**"**__And Charlie's the brave one." _

_**"**__The twins are the funny ones, Ron's the strategical one." _

_**"**__Ginny's the talented one." _

_**"**__What about Percy?"_

_**"**__Percy's the loser!" _

…As they all tried to gain the attention of two busy parents who had too many children and not enough time…

"_Hey Dad, Can I talk to you?"_

"_Can it wait till later? I'm busy at the moment Char."_

…As the First and then Second Wizarding War raged on outside their window…

"_Is it ever going to end?"_

"_What's going to end?"_

"_All of this."_

…As his family fell apart not due to the external threats…But the **internal** ones.

"_He came home really pleased with himself - 'even more pleased than usual, if you can imagine that - and told Dad he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts: Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."_

"_Only Dad wasn't,"_

"_He went completely berserk. He said - well, he said loads of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that's why we've always been - you know - 'not had a lot of money," _

"_And it got worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore, that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and that he - Percy - knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make sure everyone knew he didn't belong to our family any more. And he packed his bags the same night and left. He's living here in London now."_

And, not liking what he saw, decided he would rather detach himself from all of it.

And that's what he did.

Dragons…

They were so big and strong and loyal… All the things he wished he could be but knew even from the age of eight when his Dad had taken him to a Reserve that he would never be.

He couldn't even be there for Percy.

So he decided to become a Dragon Handler, if he couldn't be like them at least he would be around them every day.

It was easy around the dragons, even easier than it was while dealing with anything Quittage related. Around them he could forget about the war, about his family, about the fact he had failed…

…About the fact he had never actually _tried._

Because as long as no one says anything about it nothing is wrong…

…But then Percy walked out the door with no sign of ever coming back.

And yet again Charlie knew he had failed…

"_No matter what you do I will always be there for you."_

"_Always? Even if I do something so horrible that Mum and Dad hate me?"_

"_Always Percy, that's what big brothers are for."_

**-LINE-**

**Hello,**

**Sorry if this seems a bit out there but I had no clue what to do for Charlie and for some reason I feel the need to do all the siblings in order. The other two I am having trouble with are Fred and Ginny. If you have any ideas, like something about this chapter (or any chapter really), and/or would like me to expand any of these one-shot-like-thingies I encourrage you to either PM me or use the wonderful review box. I'll try to fullfill requests and keep all construcrive comments in mind. Also I plan on posting something either on Thursday or Friday of every week. **

**Untill next time, Bye!**


End file.
